William Harrison
William Harrison was the co-developer of the Gates with Frank Buckley, until he died a few years after the Gates opened. He had a father-figurelike relationship with both Devon and Frank Buckley. =Season One= Trying to find some blackmail on Frank Buckley, Nick Monohan and Dylan Radcliff found out Harrison's "accident" death. Harrison's coroner's report struck Monohan as too neat and tidy. They at first try to determine if Buckley had killed Harrison out of a financial motive after the two had a falling out since according to Devon, whom Monohan interviewd, had hinted heavily that she thinks Buckley did it, Buckley ended up with 100% of the profits and control of the Gates after "Uncle Billy" died. But an examination of the Gates financial records revealed that neither Buckley or Devon got most of the profits, 80% goes to a company called The Gates Trust, so there was no financial motive for murder on Frank Buckley's part. Monohan then focused on the personal saying that maybe Monohan killed Harrison out of anger. Nick and Dylan interviewed Lloyd Foster, his Chief Financial Officer and learned that possibly because of Buckley's having an affair with Vanessa hurting Devon (Harrison was very fond of her in a fatherly way), he threatened to shut down The Gates going so far as to have Foster going over the details of the possible shut down. Shortly afterward, Harrison was found dead due to falling down the stairs. However the financial trail leads to a shell company called Rivertrace Land Management. Dylan tells Monohan that vampires have to reinvent themselves every 10 or so years because of their immortality set up shell companies to transfer their own money from their old identities to new ones, raising the possibility that Harrison was a vampire and he faked his death to move on. Later Dylan and Monohan would illegally disinter Harrison's supposed grave and did confirm it was him in it. Monohan also noted the crack in Harrison's skull inconsistent with a fall down stairs, showing that Harrison was indeed murdered. The next day, Dylan calls Monohan to tell him he is backing out of the effort to get leverage over Buckley. His wife had convinced him that it was too big a risk to show a lack of gatitude to the man that personally welcomed them into their current home. As Monohan tries to convince him to stay with it, Buckley (overhearing Monohan's side of the conversation) says that maybe Dylan was the rational one in giving up. Monohan puts forth his accusation of murder against Buckley. However, Frank protests that he would never have killed Harrison as he was very fond of Harrison, whom was like a father to him - a mentor. Having suspicions, Monohan enlist Foster's help to help find Harrison's murderer who he states to Foster as being Buckley stating that he needs financial evidence as how Buckley supposedly was transferring funds to Rivertrace Land Management. However it was a trap - Monohan had tapped into the security camera at the shell company office and was watching remotely in his car. Foster was the one who entered the office with a box and brief case full of files, showing that he knew exactly what Rivertrace was. He proceeded to dump the box of files onto a desk, but then Buckley entered the office. Buckley quickly deduced that it was Foster that changed Harrison's will and then killed him. Foster shot Buckley just above the heart. He told Buckley that he came to tie up loose ends then squirted lighter fluid on Buckley and the dumped files in the office with the intent on burning both up. Foster then lights a lighter to ignite the place. However Monohan comes him and forces him at gunpoint to stop. Foster realizes it was a set up and Monohan told Foster that he revealed the position of the body of Harrison, "face down on the bottom of the stairs" in their first discussion. However, the crime scene photographs and and position of the body weren't made public. Lloyd Foster was arrested for killing Harrison and shooting Frank. (Digging the Dirt) =Personality= =Quotes= Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters